Sleep 'Till The Sun Burns Out p1
by Jazziey Star
Summary: Part 1 of 3. Jamie, A young girl, has let her life fall apart, to be with a man that has entered her dreams. The relationship between the two grows but she knows that there is no future between her and this man, as she does not even know if he is real.


She had that dream again, the dream where he was there and they were in love...she did not know if he was real of a figment of her imagination, but whatever he was, she was happy when she was dreaming about him. He had straight black hair with a side fringe that would mould into position with a little flick of his head. He had big brown eyes that she was swept away into, and a smile that made her melt. He was always happy when they were together, and he never did anything for her to hate him.

She would draw pictures of the man from her dreams and then pinned them on her wall. She had been having the dreams going on 7 months now, each dream was different and every time they found a new way to fall in love. As the dreams went on she knew him more and more. She eventually lost all her friends, and her family thought she was crazy. There was no one who could understand her and knew how she felt. He was the perfect man, like a prince in a fairytale.

She failed school as she would just sleep and dream, and fantasise about the man she wanted. She wondered if he was real and where to find him. In the dream he was a few years older and was a bass player in a band from America.

After 8 months of dreams, there was a certain dream that she could not forget. They had dinner and they found another way to be in love, they were both vegetarian and they both like Jasmine tea. Dinner was over and it was time for him to leave. He payed the bill and escorted her outside the restaurant. He took hold of her hands, looked deep in to her eyes, and said "no matter what happens I will always love you." He pulled her closer and placed his lips softly on hers. It felt so real to her and every moment was priceless. He slowly pulled away as she followed his direction trying to extend the kiss, she opened her eyes and he was holding a note in front of his face. He said "don't read this until I'm out of sight." He hailed down a cab and got in. She looked at the note that was printed on pink office paper. She unfolded it stated to read.

"_**I don't know if this is a story in a book or it is really love, but as long as I'm with you I'm always having fun. Your beautiful blonde hair shimmers in the moonlight and your smile keeps me bright. You are the only one that has made me feel this way, you take away my breathe and give me butterflies. I only wish it was you and me alone in this whole wide world, so we could be free. I have to write this letter because it is too hard to say it to your face, I don't want to be rejected and have my heart broken, I don't want you to see me cry and I don't want you to see me lie. I don't want to see you cry and I know exactly why. I will only be happy if you marry me. I know that you're not older enough but if we just give it time I know we will make it. I know of the age difference and I don't care. I know people think it is wrong but when they get it, we will be long gone. It will be too late for them to do anything and there is nothing they can do to stop it from happening. Jamie I will give everything up for you and I will leave my life here if I could just be with you.**_

_**All my love, forever and ever.**_

_**Jepharee"**_

Her eyes started to water as she found out how he really felt and she could not understand what he was trying to say, so she placed the letter under a plant pot and walked away. She woke up with tears running down her face and was all choked up, she walked over to her mirror and looked straight into it. That letter was the first time she knew his whole name and she felt almost complete. She knew almost everything that there was meant to know and she soon started to think he is for sure an imaginary man.

It started to consume her as she was desperate to find out if he was real. She thought it would be worth a try to search the Internet and see if he is on there. She loaded Google and typed in the name Jepharee. Many pages loaded with the title: Jepharee Howard. She was not sure so she searched images. The image search showed pictures of the man that was in her dreams. She could not believe that the man she had been dreaming about was real and every moment she was dreaming about him seem more real, and she wondered if the man known as Jepharee was dreaming about her to.

Before the dreams started she had never seen a picture of him or knew who he was. She started to research more about him, his name, his band, his beliefs, he's favourite types of music, movies and she found videos of him on you tube. She started to take sleeping pills to get her to sleep all day and night. She was getting messages through her dreams from him like, web sites, photos, and videos. She looked at them all and wondered if he was dreaming about her to.

Months went on and she still was dreaming. They had been on many dates to the same restaurant where she found out his name for the first time, she never took the note from where she hid it in case she ever wanted to show it to him one day in the future. This date, he told her that he was leaving the band to try and find her,

"No matter how long it takes I will find you and I won't stop until I do."

She begged him not to because they will meet when time wants them to. He refused to accept that and he told her to watch a video called "Jeph Howard leaves the band". She woke up and ran to the computer and looked for the video. She found it. Many people watch it and told him not to leave, he said his reason for leaving was that he needed to explore on his own.

She took another sleeping pill to join him back in her sleep. She rushed to the table where they sat every date and said to him.

"Do not leave the band, stay with them and I will find you."

With a little more convincing he agreed to not leave the band and told her to check back with the video.

She was still wondering if he was dreaming about her, or if it was just her mind that was telling her all this information. Months later she was in a deep sleep, sleeping for days at a time, he was not always there but she was sitting outside the restaurant waiting for him to return. In the hours that she was awake she was looking at photos of him and the band or listening to their music. Her parents were getting worried about her and tried to get doctor help but no one could tell what was wrong with her, because she would not tell anyone anymore as they did not believe her a year ago when the dreams started.

The band released another album and announced an American tour only. Jamie was over excited and planed to follow them on their tour. Three days later she left flying to America, Ohio to see the first show. She got a loan from the bank, just enough money for every show, transport and Gas station food. The first show was almost sold out, there were just 7 more tickets available, at the back of the arena.

The band walked out on stage: Quinnary, Daniel, Robert then last of all Jepharee. She saw Jeph and every dream and every memory came rushing back to her like when fire touches a line of petrol. The whole show was silent to her, all she could hear was jeph's bass and his voice, and the rest of the band was blocked out.

5 shows on and 3 towns later, Jamie had hired a rental car to drive, and sleep in. Still her dreams were filled with Jeph and dates at the restaurant. 5 hours before the 6th show on the tour she stopped for petrol, bottles of water and packet of chips from a Gas station. (She gets to each show early so she gets a ticket.) She was filling up her car when what appeared to be a truck pulled up blocking the sun directly in front of her. She slowly raised her head as she realised the petrol pump. She looked up and saw a RV, she did not really take it in, and not paying any attention to it she went inside to pay for her petrol and items. She was walking out to her car and got to the door and looked up. The man she was dreaming about all this time was standing there looking at her, in shock and in amazement. Their eyes met and stayed in place for minutes but what had seemed hours to them. Just trying to take in what they were seeing. They took three steps each closer to each other and their hands met. She then realised that he was dreaming about her to. She did not know how or why they were dreaming about each other but they were. Their eyes still in contact.

The band returned from the inside of the Gas station and onto the tour bus. They called Jeph but everything was blocked out and he could not hear anything but the sound to their two hearts beating.

The guys on the bus yelled. "If you don't hurry were leaving without you." Still no respond, so the bus started to move forward just enough for the sunset to shine. Their skin glow a light orange and their eyes sparkle in the light, they saw the true beauty of each other, there was no need for words, no need for sounds everything was perfect. The two were just at peace, happy and calm. He pulled her closer and hugged her. All this time, everyone she had lost and everyone that left her and did not believe her did not matter, because she felt like she was home in his arms and in his eyes, it all felt normal and still so familiar.

Jeph lowed his head to hers, their lips joined, and the kiss... the kiss that was dreamt about for months and the kiss that kept them pending and forever wondering, Was all becoming real and everything was unfolding. Quinnary and Robert jumped off the bus and started to pull Jeph away, their lips still pressing, their arms still wrapped, everything, it was ripping into pieces...their lips pulled apart, their arms unwrapped..Grabbing on to each other's hands they locked, their eyes and facial expressions saddened as they grew further away. Jeph was pulled back onto the bus as he yelled out. "Don't stop trying I will always be here."

The bus took off, and Jamie ran straight to her car and started driving after the bus. Miles later she got next to the bus and Jeph were looking out the window with a lost and confused stare. He saw her and opened the window they were just looking at each other, Jamie forgot completely that she was driving and drove right into oncoming traffic. Crashed, 5 cars and her own were involved. Jeph called for the bus to be stopped and he jumped off and ran back half a mile to the crash site, he found her car and attempted to pull her out, she was wedged in the car with no way to be removed without emergency services. 15 minutes later emergency crew arrived and Jeph was still by her side, the rest of the band had left to play their show. The whole time Jeph had been holding her hand and he could feel her grip loosen as time passed. The emergency crew pulled him away from her bruised, bleeding body, as police tape was set up around the crash. He just watched as they cut the car apart to try and remove her fragile body from the heap. His vision got blurry and he blinked and the first of many tears fell from his beautiful brown eyes. Her body was placed on to a stretcher and pushed to one of the 6 ambulances. He ran to the ambulance as she was loaded in, they tried to keep him away and he shouted,

"You have to let me come"

They replied "what is your relationship to this woman?"

He yelled back in fear and horror "she's my girl friend."

He was allowed on to the ambulance. He sat beside her and held her hand, this time there was no grip or response. They arrived at the hospital, and Jeph was ordered to sit in the waiting room while Jamie was being looked at by doctors, he tried to tell himself she will be fine, but could not bring himself to believe it. While he was waiting he had to fill out a medical slip for Jamie, Name, address, date of birth, medical history, and everything else. He could only go on what he had dreamt about He knew her name, Jamie Ann Michaels. He really did not know where she lived, so placed his address on the piece of paper, his hand shaking and tears hitting page making the ink run. He did not know her exact age, but they did celebrate their birthdays together, he did know of a big age difference, she once said "now that makes it twelve years." On Jeph's birthday that year, so the calculations made her to 18, he tried to remember what day exactly her birthday was celebrated on. Ten minutes of thinking he remembered he put it in his phone, her birthday was the 3/8/1990, there was no medical history that Jeph knew of and he just placed none. 45 minutes later doctors came out to talk to Jeph.

"Are you the partner of Jamie Michaels?"

"Yes, what is wrong with her? Is she going to ok? What's wrong?"Jeph blurted out at the doctors.

"Would you like to see her now?"

"IS SHE GOING TO BE OK?"Jeph yelled at the doctors

"Come with us."

Jeph followed the doctors to a window, he looked in and saw Jamie and he knew there was no way she could survive. The doctors told him she had internal bleeding, broken ribs, damaged organs, open wounds, bad bruising, and there was a chance for her to enter a coma in the next half hour.

"Can I please go in?" Jeph asked letting out another flow of tears.

"Yes through that door."

Jeph entered the door and sat on a chair placed beside the bed he took her hand, kissed it and said,

"I know that it was a dream for a year and a half somehow, but now it has all come together and fallen apart so fast, I don't know what to do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to have a family with you, so long as your there with me going through the bad times and the good times. I want our life to be perfect and full of memories.." the tears were flooding his eyes could not seem to escape fast enough, his voiced trembled and his throat got all choked up. The words got harder and harder to say the more he said them. "I really do love."

"I love you." "I love you." The more he said it the more he believed it and he meant it. Hours later he was still by her side, as he drifted into sleep. He went to the place that he was every night for the past year, the restaurant where they had every date and memory. He was standing outside waiting for Jamie to arrive, she pulled up in a black taxi, whispered in his ear.

"Under the flower pot, you will remember... and always know where you are."

With those words she got back in the taxi and drove away. He looked around and walked to the flower pot shuffled it left and found the letter he wrote to her a year ago, he walked back to the foot path, unfolded the letter and started reading, he looked up and saw a street sigh with the words, **'Lullaby Rd'** on it. He went on reading the letter "_** I have to write this letter because it is too hard to say it to your face." **_With that he woke up. He ran to the reception and asked

"Do you know where Lullaby Rd is?"

"Yer, about 8 blocks left when you get to the main road."

"Okay thanks."

Jeph ran to the main rd and started running as fast as his legs could move, faster than he had ever run his whole life time. He read ever street sign as he ran. 8 minutes later, he found Lullaby Rd, he turned left into and he ran and ran, hoping to find something that he could use to help Jamie, he ran for almost another 6 minutes, until he came to a stop. '_There it is.' _He thought to himself. The restaurant where they had all their dates, it was real. Jeph ran to the flower pot and shuffled it left. There it was that piece of pink office paper that he gave Jamie, he unfolded it, and it was his own hand writing his own words from that date. He placed it in his pocket and hailed a taxi.

"Saint Alice Hospital please, fast."

The taxi excelled over the speed limit to get Jeph to the hospital in less than 5 minutes, he paid the taxi and ran back to Jamie's room he stood at the end of the bed, took the note from his pocket and started to read.

"_**I don't know if this is a story in a book or it is really love, but as long I'm with you I'm always having fun. Your beautiful blonde hair shimmers in the moon light and your smile keeps me bright. You are the only one that has made me feel this way, you take away my breathe and give me butterflies. I only wish it was you and me alone in this whole wide world, so we could be free."**_

In the time that Jeph was gone, Jamie fell into a coma and she became trapped. Trapped in though that would push her to the ends of the earth until she finds the answer that could save her life.


End file.
